


A story of two men in war, who fell in love

by Cadoan



Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: A stolen moment before the final battle.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581118
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	A story of two men in war, who fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing that little snippet of Oscar Isaac’s interview saying that he wanted Finn and Poe’s story to be the story of two men in war, falling in love, made me write this.

A few hours of rest before the final battle. 

“You will come back to me?”

“Always, Poe.” Lips pressed to the spot above his heart.

“Finn.” His name spoken in a whisper, like a prayer. “Finn, Finn, Finn.”

Finn threaded his fingers through Poe’s curls, his chest heaving with what felt like a sob. A name, his name, the name of someone who loved and was loved.

Lips pressed to his hip, a kiss that felt like fire on his skin.

“I love you, Poe.”

Poe’s face was above him then, full of love and life and the weight of the war and the worlds, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss he never wanted to end.

“I know.” Poe’s eyes were like the stars in the dark night sky, gently taking Finn’s hand in his own, turning it over. He inclined his neck and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Finn’s palm. “And I love you.”

Finn rolled them over, pressing kisses down Poe’s naked body, wanting to write the story of their love into his skin. Poe’s hands were on his shoulders, his back, his sides, as if he wanted to map out every inch of Finn’s skin the same way he had done countless times before.

Poe was hot and heavy in his hand when Finn took ahold of him, stroking with lazy movements. Poe hooked his leg around him then, urging him on, whispering a ‘please’ that could mean as many things that there were stars in the universe. 

When Finn pushed inside of him, Poe pushed back onto him, words of adoration falling from his lips. They moved together, in unison, gasping and stroking and kissing and touching.

Afterwards, they laid intertwined, skin to skin, not wanting to let go. Still, they knew they had to. Everything they had done had led up to this.

Poe pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead before lifting their hands, pressing another kiss to their intertwined fingers. 

Finn looked at him with adoration, leaning in for one last kiss.

In a few hours, they left to bring down the fleet raised on Exegol.

Even if they didn’t make it, this had been their story. A story of two men in war, who fell in love.


End file.
